Der Mitbewohner Übersetzung
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Kendall hatte nicht erwatet, dass sein Mitbewohner so besitzergreifend ist. Er hatte nicht angenommen, dass er ihn als sein neuer bester Freund gefordert wird. Logan Mitchell war verrückt und für Kendall schien es, dass er ihn nicht entkommen könnte... Slash, Kames/Kogan
1. Chapter 1

Logan starrte, mit einem leeren Ausdruck, die weiße Wand vor ihm an. Da sein Zimmer leer war, konnte er wirklich nichts anderes tun. Dort war nur ein Bett, wo er grade drauf saß und ein kleiner Nachttisch, der eine Bibel und seinen Pyjama enthält. Alles andere wurde von dem Krankenhaus, in dem der grade wohnte, zur Verfügung gestellt. Er hatte ürsprünglich auch eine Komode, der mit seinen Anziehsachen von zu Hause gefüllt war. Hatte ihn aber verloren, als er mit seine Sachen ein Schlinge um die Gardienenstange gebunden hat und es aus dem Fenster gehangen hat.

Ja, das führte dazu, dass die Gardienenstange auch entfernt wurde.

Seine Schokoladen-Augen starrten immer noch an der Wand, während die Tür aufgemacht wurde und eine Krankenschwester enthüllte. Sie war eine afroamerikansiche Frau, die roten Lippenstift trug. Sie hatte einen Tablett bei sich, wo Truthahn- und Käsesandwich, ein paar Ranch Doritos und eine Flasche Wasser drauf lagen. Logans Mittagessen.

"Guten Tag, Logan", begrüßte die Frau, die jetzt mit dem Tablett vor ihm stand. Er rühte sich nicht. "Ich habe dir dein übliches Mittagessen gebraucht und der Arzt möchte dich in den Therapie-Raum sehen. Ich denke, heute könnte der Tag sein, in dem du entlassen werden könntest.", lächelte sie, ging zu Tür, winkte zum Abschied und schloss die Tür. Logan hörte ihre High Hells den Flur entlang laufen und als diese aus der Hörweite waren, hob er das Sandwich. Auf der Spitze des Sandwiches war ein Zahnstocher mit einer kleine grünen Flagge. Logan pflückte den Zahnstocher ab und steckte es in sein Hosentasche, ehe er einen Biss von seinem Sandwich nahm.

Nach Abschluss seines Mittagessens ging Logan zu der kleine Toilette in der Mitte des Raumes und zog den Zahnstocher aus seiner Hosentasche. Es war nicht groß genug für Logans Geschmack. Aber es war die einzige Sache, die Arbeit für die Zeit erledigte. Er steckte sich den Zahnstocher in seinem Hals und seine Würgereize reagierten sofort. Plötzlich kam sein Mittagessen wieder hoch und er spuckte alle in die Toilette. Nachdem er fertig war, wischte er sich den Mund, warf den Zahnstocher in den Müll und ging in Richtung der Therapi-Räume, wo schon Doktor Rocque auf ihn wartete.

"Logan!", begüßte Doktor Rocque ihn. "Nehmen Sie doch Platz! Ich habe wunderbare Neuigkeiten für Sie." Logan ging langsam zu den Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch von Doktor Rocque platziert war, setzte sich hin und starrte geradewegs in die Augen des Doktors. "Ich habe dich in den letzten Monaten häufig beobachtet und ich denke, das du heute entlassen werden kannst."

Logan gab Rocque ein schiefes Lächeln. "Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich einige Fortschritte gemacht habe, Doc?"

Rocque nickte. "Von dem, was ich gesehen habe. Sie hatten in den letzten drei Monate den Drang gab sich zu Ritzen und Sie hatten auch seit zwei Monaten keinen Ausbruch mehr gehabt. Ich glaube, Sie sind vollkommen sicher wieder in die reale zu gehen, Logan. Tatsächlich, denke ich, hat es Kelly geschafft, einen Platz für Sie in einer Hochschule zu bekommen, die Ihnen helfen werden, ein Arzt zu werden. Ist es nicht das, was Sie schon immer wollten? "

Logan erschaudern bei Kellys Namen, lächelte aber trotzdem. "Ja, ist es. Wo genau ist die Hochschule?"

"UCLA, so dass Sie ein wenig von hier Weg sind", erklärt Rocque und reichte ihm eine kleine Broschüre. Logan öffnete es und begann, einige Artikel zu lesenl, die alle über die Medizin-Programm der Schule angeboten wurden. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass Sie für immer in Minnesota bleiben wollen, richtig?  
Ich denke, Kalifornien wird eine nette Abwechslung von hier sein." Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zu Logan. "Und wenn Sie etwas brauchen, zögern Sie nicht mich oder Kelly anzurufen." Er reichte Logan eine kleine Karte mit seiner Nummer darauf und lächelte. "Geh und pack schon mal deine Sachen ein. Ich denke, Kelly hat deine Mutter schon vor einer Weile angerufen. Also müsse sich jetzt auf den Weg hierher befinden."

Logan nickte und bedankte sich, mit Broschüre in der Hand und verließ das Büro. Er war endlich frei. Keine weiße Wände mehr und keiner, die ihn als Freak bezeichneten. Er konnte endlich wieder ein Mensch sein. Er ging in Kellys Büro und schnappe sich den Seesack, mit er ins Krankenhaus kam und legte seine Pyjamas, zusammen mit der Bibel rein. Wer weiß? Vielleicht würde er endlich eine Chance haben.

Seine Mutter kam früher, als er dachte. Sie wickelte ihren Sohn in die Arme und küsste ihn auf die Grübchen seiner Wange.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du nach Hause kommst Logan" lächelte sie, als sie zu ihren Wagen rüber ging. "Mr. Rocque erzählte mir von dem UCLA Medizin-Programm. Du hast etwa eine Woche, bevor du gehen musst. Doch bevor die Woche gemeinsam verbringen. müssen wir deinen Rezept abholen." Sie stieg in den Fahrersitz ein, während Logan in die Beifahrerseite einstieg. Das Auto brauste los und Joanna begann in Richtung Apotheke zu fahren, so dass sie den Minnesota Mental Einrichtung hinter sich ließen.

"Hast du alles eingepackt?" fragte Jeniffer Knigh ihren Sohn, als er mit den Kofferraum seines Ford Bronco '97 kämpfte. Die Rückseite wurde komplett mit allem, was in seinem Zimmer war, gesichert: seine alten Hockey-Trophäen, seine Hockeyschläger, seinem Nachttisch, und alles, was das Wohnheim der UCLA nicht bieten konnte. Er schob schließlich seinen ganzen Körper gegen den Bronco, und der Koffer schloss sich mit einem Klick.

"Das ist das fünfte Mal, dass du mich das fragst, Mom", sagte Kendall Knight mit einem kleinen Lachen und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schulten. "Und zum fünften Mal.  
Ja, ich habe alles eingepackt." Er küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor sie wieder ins Haus gingen, damit er sich von Katie, seine 13 Jahre alte Schwester, die gerade Castle Smashers auf ihrem DS spielte, zu verabschieden. "Ich gehe Kit-Kat. Bekomme ich eine Umarmung?"

Das kleine Mädchen schloss den DS, sprang von der Couch und sprang in die Arme ihres Bruders. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. "Ich werde dich vermissen, großer Bruder. Vergiss mich nicht, wenn du in Kalifornien bist." Sie entwickelte sich und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Und denke daran, wenn du auf irgendwelche Berühmtheiten treffen solltest, fragst du was?"

Kendall rollte mit den Augen. "Ich erzähle ihnen, dass meine 13 Jahre alte Schwester möchte ihre Karrire auf ein ganz neues Niveau vertreten. Glaubst du, ich könnte ohne dein Lächeln im Gesicht durchkommen?"

Katie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ein Versuch ist es Versuch wert."

Kendall lächelte und umarmte seine kleine Schwester ein letztes Mal. "Ich liebe dich Katie."

Es dauerte eine Weile die UCLA Verwaltungsgebäude zu finden. Aber mit der Hilfe von ein paar Studenten, gelang es Kendall, das Gebäude zu finden. Er ging zur Rezeption und wartete, bis die Frau mit der Arbeit am Telefon fertig war.

"Hallo, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" , fragte die Frau mit einem echten Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Kendall wurde überrascht. Er glaubte nicht, dass jemand, der an einer Schule arbeitet, so freundlich sein würde. Jeder an seiner alten High School zeigten sichtlich, wie sehr sie es hassten.

"Ich bin Kendall Knight. Ich möchte gerne wissen, wo mein Wohnhaus ist"

Die Frau nickte, bevor sie seinem Namen in den Computer eingab. "Hier sind Sie. Sie sind in den Hitch Suites, Gebäude B, Raum 245." Sie reichte ihm seinen Schlüssel,und fuhr fort. "Ich denke, Ihr Mitbewohner ist schon dort. Ich hoffe, Sie haben einen schönen Tag!" winkte sie zum Abschied und Kendall ging seinen Weg zu den Suiten.

Er musste sagen, dass er ziemlich beeidruckt war.

Die Suite hatte zwei Schlafzimmer, ein Wohnzimmer mit TV und Kabel und eine kleine Küche mit einer Kaffeemaschine und Mixer. Kendall ging in einem der Schlafzimmer, legte sein Handgepäck auf dem Bett und sah sich im Zimmer um. Er öffnete den Schrank und spähte hinein.

"Hallo."

Kendall wirbelte herum und schlug seinen Kopf in die Schranktür. "Au!" schrie er, rieb sich den Kopf, als er sich zu der Stimme, die ihn angesprochen, drehte. Dort stand ein Junge in seinem Alter, mit dunklem gestylten Haaren nach oben. Er trug einen schlichten blauen T-Shirt, eine Jogginghose und Adidas-Schuhe. Er sah aus, als er gerade gearbeitet hätte. denn das Schweiß lief vermeidbar auf seiner Brust. Er lächelte mit Grübchen auf seinem Gesicht. Kendall musste zugeben, dass der Junge echt gut aussehend war.

"Bist mein Mitbewohneri?" , fragte er mit einem Kichern und rieb sich immer noch den Kopf.

Der Junge nickte. "Ja, ich bin Logan. Ich bin hier für ein Medizin-Stipendium. Und du?"

"Kendall, ich bin hier, um Musik zu studieren", er schüttelte Logan die Hand und lächelte. "Medizin huh? Wolltest du schon immer ein Arzt sein?"

Die beiden hatten viele Gemeinsamkeiten: Beide kamen aus Minnesota, beide haben Hocky in der High School gespielt und das ihre Mütter wie emotionale Wracks waren, als sie gingen. Sie bestellten sich chinesiches Essen von der unteren Straße und sahen sich währenddessen die Wiederholungen von Big Bang Theory an. Sie wollten Sheldon Streifzug hören, was genau Lenorad sagte, als es an der Tür geklopft hatte.

"Ich geh schon", sagte Kendall, stellte sein Esse auf den Tisch, den Logan, vor dem Joggen, von zu Hause mitgenommen hatte. Er spähte durch das Guckloch vor dem Öffnen der Tür. Es standen zwei Jungen vor der Tür. Einer von ihnen war ein kleiner Latino mit einem hellen, freundlichen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Der andere war ein großer Brünette mit einem wunderschönen Lächeln und funkelnden braunen Augen. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Ich bin Carlos", sagte der Latino und schüttelte Kendalls Hand. "Und das ist mein Mitbewohner, James." groß, dunkel und schön schüttelte auch Kendalls Hand, was Stöße bis Kendall Arm sendete. "Wir wollten euch nur herzlich Willkommen in UCLA sagen und wollten wissen, ob sie mit uns ins Quad kommen wollen. Es gibt dort unten ein kleines Konzert mit unserer Band und wir versuchen, dass sich viele Leute dort zeigen werden. "

Kendall lächelte James an und errötete ein wenig, als die Brünette breiter lächelte. "Das klingt großartig!  
Welche Musikart spielt ihr?", er immer von einer kostenlosen Konzert begeistert, je nach dem welches Gerne. "Rock, Indie, Pop?"

"Alternativ", antwortete James. "Ich bin der Sänger, während Carlos die Trommeln spielt. Also, kommst du Blondie oder nicht?" fragte er, mit einem necketen Angelegenheit, was Kendall zum Lächeln brachte. "Es gibt ein Lied, was ich gerne dir widmen würde. Aber nur, wenn du kommst."

Kendall wandte sich wieder an Logan. "Lassen Sie mich nur ganz schnell mit meinen Mitbewohner sprechen. Ich werde sehen, ob er auch dran interessiert ist." begrüßter er die zwei von innerern und der Einführung zu Logan. "So, willst du gehen?"

Logan schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kann ruhig gehen. Ich glaube, ich werde heute schon mal Schlafen gehen. Ich muss sowie morgen früh für die Erstsemester Orientierung aufstehen." Kendall lächelte, sagte gute Nacht und ging mit James und Carlos auf dem Quad. Sobald die Tür zu war, wechselte Logan sein Lächeln zu einem Stirnrunzeln. Er ging in Kendalls Zimmer, wo Kendall schon einen Haufen seiner Anziehsachen in den Wäsche-Korb hatte. Logan kniete sich nieder, hob Kendall-kariertes Hemd und atmete den Geruch von Kendalls Cologne ein.

"Drakkar Noir", flüsterte Logan vor sich hin. "Nun, das ist ein Geruch, den ich verwenden bekommen könnte." Er legte das Hemd auf dem Bett und entfernte sein eigenes Hemd. Er packte Kendall Hemd und atmete wieder das Cologne ein, als er sich es über den Kopf zog. "Und es ist meine Größe." Er lächelte in sich hinein, als er in sein Zimmer ging, zog seine Jogginghose aus und blieb nur noch in seine Boxershorts und Kendalls Hemd. Er legte sich dann in sein Bett, zog die Decke über sich und driftete in den Schlaf.

Kendall sah, wie James und Carlos Band, Rush, ein anderes Lied spielte. Kendall war direkt neben der Bühne, die Lautsprecher würde wahrscheinlich seine Trommelfelle platzen lassen. Aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er war auf zu viele Konzerte gewesen, seinen Ohren hatte sich an so lauten Geräusche gewöhnt. Er sprang auf und ab, mit dem Publikum, im Takt des Liedes. Er blickte auf, als James sang und lächelte ihn an. Da das Gitarrensolo begann, schaute dieser nach unten und zwinkerte Kendall mit ein Lächeln im seinen Gesicht an.

Der Song endete und James brachte zwei Stühle die Bühne. "Das nächste Lied, schrieb ich, als ich nach jemand bestimmes gesucht habe. Ja, ich weiß, übertrieben", das Publikum lachte ein wenig und Kendall kicherte leicht. "Aber wenn es in Ordnung ist, würde ich es gerne mit euch teilen. Ich brauche aber auch jemand, der mitsingt." Er hüpfte auf die Bühne und legte seine Hand in Richtung Kendall. "Wie wäre es mit dir Blondie?"

Kendall lächelte, nahm James Hand und ging rauf auf die Bühne. Er setzte sich auf einen der Hocker und James setzte sich auf die andere Seite. "Ich habe hier Kendall. Er ist einer neuer Schüler an der UCLA. Kriegt er ein herzliches Willkommen aus unserer kick-ass Studentenschaft?" die Menge brüllte, applaudieren.

"Yeah! Jetzt kommen wir zurück zur der Musik, simmts?" zeigte er auf Carlos, um den Song zu starten.

James sah direkt in die grünen Augen von Kendall und begann zu singen.

Empty spaces, fill me up with holes. Distant, faces, with no place left to go. Without you, within me, I can find no rest. Where I'm going is anybody's guess." , er hielt inne, packte Kendalls Hand und fuhr fort " I tried, to go on like I never knew you. I'm awake, but my world is half asleep. I've prayed, for this heart to be unbroken, but without all I'm gonna be is incomplete." Die Musik wurde lauter und James sang weiter, doch Kendall schien in den Texten und James Blicken, die er nicht deuten kann verloren.

Bevor er sich versah, war das Lied zu Ende. Die Menge verringert sich und das ist, als Kendall realisierte hatte, dass das Konzert vorbei war. Doch er blieb sitzen und James hielt immer noch seine Hand und sah ihn mit den braunen Augen an.

"Wirst du helfen beim aufräumen oder nicht, James?" fragte Carlos und brach Kendall und James aus ihrer Trance. James nickte, ging hinüber zu helfen und half seinen Bandkollege alles wegzuräumen. Kendall bot an zu helfen, aber James bestand darauf, dass sie es allein tun würden. Nachdem alles weggeräumt war, ging James mit Kendall wieder zurück zu seinem Wohnheim.

"So", sagte James, als sie an der Tür anhielten. "Wie fandest du uns?"

Kendall lächelte. "Ihr Jungs wart unglaublich. Mir gefiel auch das Lied, dass du geschrieben hat. Für eine Alternative Band, war es schon en wenig ander. Aber ich mochte es trotzdem." Er zog seinen Zimmerschlüssel aus der Jackentasche und öffnete die Tür und wandte sich wieder James. "Danke für die Einladung." Er war im Begriff, die Tür zu schließen, als James sein Fuß dazwischen setzte, um ihn zu stoppen.

"Willst du morgen früh mit mir Caffee drinken gehen?" , Fragte James mit einen selbstbewusstes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. "Der Campus hat einen großen Cafeteria und ich könnte dir auch ein Führung durch die Schule machen. Du hast morgen kein Unterricht, nicht wahr?"

Kendall schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht bis Freitag.  
Ich würde gerne morgen mit dir Caffee trinken gehen." lächelte er und beugte sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf James Wange als Abschied und schloss dann die Tür. Er ging in die Küche, um ein Glas Wasser zu holen und lief dann in Logan.

"Hey bud!" Kendall sagte. "Du hast ein unglaubliches Konzert verpasst."

Logan lächelte. "Ich werde wahrscheinlich zu ihren nächsten Auftritt gehen. Ich bin Froh, dass du Spaß hattest!" sagte er und ging zurück in sein Zimmer, während Kendall sich Wasser in den Glas goß. Kendall wandte sich dann wieder an Logan, als er ging und runzelte die Stirn.

War das sein Hemd, das Logan trug?


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall erwachte von dem wunderbaren Geruch von Speck, Pfannenkuchen und den Klang, der von dem Mixer kommen könnte. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus seinen Augen, es gelang ihm von seinem Bett aufzustehen und ging in die Küche des Wohnheimes, wo Logan paar Sachen im Mixer zusammenmischte. Ein Teller war voll mit Pfannkuchen und auf dem Herd brutzelte das Speck zusammen mit Eier und Würstchen. Im Toaster steckten zwei Scheiben Toast mit Butter, die darauf warteten verschlungen zu werden.  
Logan drehte sich von dem Mixer weg um den Toast zu packen und lächelte, als er Kendall sah. „Guten Morgen. Ich dachte, ich würde für dich Frühstück machen, bevor ich in meine erste Klasse gehe. Ich hoffe, es ist alles in Ordnung." Er legte die zwei Scheiben Toast auf einem kleinen Teller und legte diese auf die Theke. Er schnappte sich den Krug von dem Mixer und goss etwas Saft in einen Glas. Ich habe Orange Julius gemacht, falls du was haben willst."  
Kendall nahm sich einen Teller aus dem Schrank. Logan sah, wie Kendall sich zwei Scheiben Toast, zwei Pfannkuchen, zwei Würstchen und zwei Streifen Speck griff. „Du kannst mehr als zwei Stück essen Kendall. Ich habe genug gemacht."  
Kendall lachte, als er ein paar Eier aufschlug. „Ich es nur zwei Sachen von allem, wenn es Morgen ist. Zwei Schüsseln Müsli, zwei Waffeln, zwei Scheiben Tiefkühlpizza. Also ich es von ziemlich allen nur zwei Stück." Er stellte seinen Teller auf die Theke und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Er packte sich den Orangen Julius Krug und schenkte sich etwas in seinem Glas rein. „Also, hast du irgendwelche Pläne heute nach der Schule? Ich dachte, wir könnten in die Stadt gehen und uns gegenseitig kennen lernen."  
Logans Augen leuchteten bei dem Gedanken. „Nein, habe ich nicht! Das wäre echt großartig" Er nahm sein Teller und setzte sich neben Kendall. Als er aß, bemerkte er, dass sich Kendall, mit einem verwirrten Blick, in der Küche umsah. „Was ist los?"  
Kendall erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und öffnete, mit einem Stirnrunzeln, die Speisekammer. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Ahornsirup haben. Ich kann meine Pfannkuchen nicht trocken essen."  
Logan sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und sah in die Speisekammer. „ Dann werde ich es mal auf dem Einkaufszettel hinzufügen. Ich kann aber selbst Ahornsirup machen, wenn du willst. Der Rezept von meiner Mutter hat sich in meinen Kopf eingebrannt."  
Das schien Kendalls Stimmung zu verbessern. „Könnest du? Falls es dir nicht so große Mühe macht…"  
Logan lächelte Kendall an. „Nein, ist es nicht, vertrau mir. Ich versuche nur meinen Mitbewohner zu helfen, dass er sich wie zu Hause fühlt. Das ist alles." Er holte die Zutaten heraus und begann den Topf zu erwärmen. „Vielleicht könnten wir heute Abend einkaufen gehen. Ich war schon gestern einkaufen, bevor du kamst. Sieht aber so aus, als ob mir mehr benötigen. Also, was brauchst du alles?"  
Sie gingen über eine Lebensmittelgeschäftsliste, als sie aßen. Logan beobachtete, wie Kendall alle auf einen kleinen Stück Papier schrieb. Er mochte Kendalls Handschrift. Es war Chicken Scratch, aber es war einzigartig in Logans Augen. Logan hasste seine Kritzelei. Es war uneben, als hätte es ein Kleinkind geschrieben. Vielleicht könnte er Kendall fragen, ob er ihn beibringen könne, besser zu schreiben. Er möchte wie Kendall schreiben.  
Als die Pfannkuchen zu Hälfte aufgegessen waren, klopfte es an der Tür. Logan rutschte von seinem Hocker, da er schon fertig mit seinem Essen war und ging zu der Tür. Sobald er die Tür öffnete, runzelte er die Stirn, als er sah, dass es James war.  
„Hallo. Logan, oder?", fragte er unsicher. Logan nickte. „Ist Kendall hier? Wir wollten uns diesen Morgen für einen Kaffe treffen, aber er kam nicht."  
Kendall überhörte das Gespräch, stand von Hocker auf und lächelte James an. „Scheiße, habe ich total vergessen! Es tut mir so Leid, James. Ich könnte nach dem Frühstück immer noch für eine Tasse Kaffe mitkommen. Oder hast du jetzt andere Pläne?"

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Carlos muss in diesen Morgen zu der Medizinklasse gehen, damit ich frei bin. Logan, willst du dich mit uns anschließen?"  
Logan hielt einen finsteren Blick auf seinem Gesicht, als er sein Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich habe Unterricht am diesem Morgen. Also werde ich nicht mitkommen." Er ging von der Tür weg Richtung seines Zimmers. Kendall entschuldigte sich für das Verhalten seines Mitbewohners. James lachte und meinte, es seie in Ordnung, bevor ins Zimmer ging. Was Logan sehr ärgerte.

„Hier riecht es gut!", sagte James, zog seine Jacke auf und legte diese auf dem Tresen. „Ich kann nicht Kochen und Carlos hat keine Zeit, etwas zu kochen. Vielleicht sollte ich jeden Morgen hierhin kommen, um so Frühstücken, falls es in Ordnung für euch ist.

„NEIN!"

„JA!"

Logan und Kendall tauschten einen Blick aus, ehe sich Logan seine Umhängetasche packte und ohne ein Wiedersehen sagen, aus der Tür ging. Kendall seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Ich glaube, er hatte nicht genug Schlaf bekommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm im laufe des Tages besser gehen wird." Er beendete sein Essen und bietet James was an, dieser aber ablehnte. Nach dem Waschen, gingen sie in Richtung der Cafeteria.

Logan ging, mit einer schlechten Stimmung, in die Medizingebäude. Dieser Morgen sollte eigentlich ein besonderes Frühstück zwischen Kendall und ihm sein. Er wollte mehr über seinem Mitbewohner wissen. Er wollte erfahren, was er mochte und was nicht. Stattdessen kam die dumme Brünette von der letzten Nacht und musste alles ruinieren. Logan wusste nicht, wer es war, aber das kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Er mochte ihn nicht.  
Logan nahm sich einen Platz an einem der Tische in dem kleinen Klassenzimmer, wo die Orientierung stattfinden würde. Alle anderen redeten miteinander, wie aufgeregt sie waren, für ein weiteres Jahr hier zu oder wie schön es sei, die neuen Stundeten zu treffen. Logan verdrehte nur die Augen. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, als er sich für den Unterricht vorbereiten wollte, doch dann kam ein Junge herein. Ein Latino mit einem Muttermal in der nähe seines Kinnes. Er lächelte bis zu den Ohren und sagte zu einigen Leute Hallo, an der vorbei gingen, ehe er sich neben Logan setzte.  
„Hey.", begrüßte er immer noch lächelnd. Es fing an, Logan zu ärgern. „Ich bin Carlos. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich gestern Nacht richtig vorgestellt habe, Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch an dem medizinischen Programm teilnehmen würdest." Carlos war schön, etwas was Logan seit langem nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Na ja, bis auf Kendall.  
„Ich wollte schon immer ein Arzt werden.", erklärte Logan und setzte sich ein wenig auf seinem Sitz zurück. „Ich hatte paar Probleme in den letzten Jahren gehabt. Aber ich hoffe, das wird keinen Einfluss auf meine Leistungen haben."  
Carlos nickte. „Darf ich fragen, welche Probleme du hattest?"  
Logan wollte ihm alles erzählen. Aber würde es wahrscheinlich James erzählen und dieser wurde ihn dann verspotten. „ Probleme in der Familie, das ist alles". Er sah, wie der Lehrer ins Klassenzimmer kam. Er gab eine Einführung in der Klasse, einige Kursen, die sie lernen würden. Aber Logan war ganze Zeit auf Kendall konzentriert. Er wünschte sich nur, dass der Unterricht endlich zu ende sein würde, damit sie die Stadt erkunden gehen könnte. Sicher, er liebte die Welt der Medizin und wollte mehr lernen. Aber seit er auf Kendall traf, war er mehr an dem grünäugigen Jungen interessiert als die Medizin. Er war, als ob Kendall eine Droge wäre.  
Logan war sich sicher, wie die Hölle, dass er sich nicht auf die Suche nach einer Heilung begehen würde.

„So, erzähl mal was über dich", sagte James, der sich an einem Sitz in einer abgelegene Ecke des Ladens hinsetzte. Sie warteten darauf, dass sie aufgerufen würden, wenn ihre Bestellungen fertig waren, wollten aber nicht in der langen Warteschlange stehen. „Woher kommst? Warum bist du hier? Bist du interessiert mit jemanden auszugehen?" Kendall hob bei der letzten Frage die Augenbraue hoch und James lachte. „Das war ein Scherz. Aber willst du?"  
Kendall lachte mit ihm. „Ich schätze, das kommt auf die Person an." Er lächelte James an, bevor er auf seine Hände schaute. „Ich komme aus Minnestoa…Shakopee um genau zu sein. Ich wollte auf die Universität von Minneapolis gehen für einen Hockey-Stipendium, aber", er machte ein kurze Pause. „Das hat nicht geklappt. Während des letzten Spiels rammte mich jemand hat und ich riss meine ACL. Ich wurde nicht angenommen und mein Stipendium ging an jemand anderes."  
James legte seine Hand auf die Oberseite von Kendalls Hand und rieb mit seinem Daumen gegen seinen Knöchel. „Es tut mir leid. Ich verstehe, wie du dich fühlst. Nahe an deinem Traum zu verwirklichen, nur damit es vor ihnen zerrissen wird, bevor du den voll Umfang erleb dürftest. Eigentlich wollte ich für den San Diego State spielen, für einen Fußball-Stipendium. Doch ich tat paar Dinge, auf die ich nicht stolz war, was letztendlich dazu führte, dass mein Stipendium zerrissen wurde. Es gelang mir, mich hier für einen Abschluss in Musik vorzusprechen und ich bekam es. Jetzt bin ich im zweiten Jahr und ich find es okay, dass ich kein Fußball-Star werde. Ich habe bemerkt, dass das Singen ist, was ich gerne mache und ich auch gut darin bin. Zumindest sagt das jeder."  
Kendall lächelte. „So ist das, wie ich mich fühle. Seit ich nicht viel tun konnte, ließ meine Mutter mich die Gitarre von meinen Vater benutzen. Es war das einzige, das er uns hinterlassen hatte, als uns verlassen hat. Ich wusste nicht, wie man darauf spielte, Aber ich entschied mich, gedankenlos zu versuchen paar Akkorde zu spielen und ich habe es geschafft, es mir selbst beizubringen, wie man es spielte. Nachdem mein Bein abgeheilt war, entschloss ich mich schließlich, dass ich die Musik verfolgen würde. Also schickte ich einen Vorsprechen an die UCLA und jetzt bin ich"  
„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, Kendall", lächelte James und seine Hand war immer noch auf Kendalls. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich singen zu hören. Bist du dort auch gut?", fragte er sarkastisch, was Kendall zum Lachen brachte. „Ich mache nur Spaß Ich habe dich vorher nicht singen gehört, aber du bist sicher unglaublich" Sein Lächeln war echt und das ist das erste Mal, dass Kendall sich geliebt gefühlt hatte, seit er Minnesota verlassen hatte.  
Geliebt. Er müsse das später herausfinden.  
Dann wurde ihre Bestellung aufgerufen und James ging zum Tresen, um die Sachen abzuholen. Sei aßen und redeten mehr. Kendall genießt es, bis sein Handy begann auf den Tisch zu vibrieren. Er hob es hoch und sah, dass eine SMS von einer unbekannte Nummer hat. Er öffnete den Text und las es:  
_Hey, der Unterricht ist vorbei. Bereit um Einkaufen zu gehen? –Logan_  
Kendall sah auf die Uhr und weitete die Augen. James und er hatten über vier Stunden miteinander geredet. Es war bereits Mittag und ein anderer Gedanke machte sich in seinem Kopf breit. Woher hatte Logan seine Nummer? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, es ihm gegeben zu haben oder sonst was. Und Logan konnte auch nicht sein Handy geklaut haben, als er nicht hinsah, da er es immer bei sich hatte.  
_Ja, ich bin grade mit James fertig. Treffe dich in fünf Minuten in der Wohnung –Kendall_  
Es wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste, es nicht in Frage zu stellen, mit dem ganzen „Woher hast du meine Nummer?" Sache. Vielleicht hatte er das irgendwo aufgeschrieben und es wieder vergessen. „Hey, ich muss gehen. Ich habe Logan versprochen mit ihm Einkaufen zu gehen." Er stopfte sein Handy wieder zurück in die Tasche. „Das war wirklich nett. Endlich habe ich einen Freund.

James lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dich hier wohler fühlen konnte. Kann ich dich zurück zur Wohnung bringen oder wird Logan darüber wütend sein?"  
Kendall zuckte mit den Achseln. „Kannst du. Ich werde mit Logan darüber reden. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich nach dem ersten Eindruck beurteilt hat." Sie warfen ihre leeren Kaffeetassen in den Mülleimer und gingen zurück ins Wohnheim. Es war die gleiche Situation wie die Nacht zuvor. Kendall sagte Dankeschön zu James und vereinbarten sich in der Nacht wieder zu treffen.

„Ich werde dich zu den Italianos mitnehmen", sagte James. „Es ist der beste Ort für italienisches Essen. Es ist in der Nähe des Campus und du hast Abendunterhaltung. Ich sollte dir schon mal sagen, dass man dort eine schwarze Krawatte tragen muss"

Kendall blickte auf seine Kleidung. „ Ich vermute, ein kariertes Hemd und ein paar Vans passen nicht mit einer schwarzen Krawatte zusammen."  
James schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem Lachen. „So schön wie du jetzt aussieht, nein. Wenn du etwas brauchst, kannst du was von mir leihen, ich habe genug Hemden. Und du würdest ziemlich heiß aussehen in einer meiner Shirts, wenn ich es mal so sagen darf" Kendall errötete. Er sagte James auf Wiedersehen und das er ihm heute Abend beim Abendessen sehen würde. Kendall schloss langsam die Tür, drehte sich um und sah Logan dort stehen. Kendall erschrak sich.

„Gott!", sagte er außer Atem. „Du hast mich erschreckt Logan. Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?"  
„Nein", log Logan und hielt die Einkaufsliste in seiner Hand. „ Wir sollte jetzt gehen, wenn wir das ganze Essen bekommen wollen, bevor es eingelagert wird. Bist du in Ordnung mit Bio-Lebensmitteln?"  
Kendall nickte und griff nach seinem Autoschlüssel von dem Beistelltisch. Der gesamte Antrieb im Laden war still. Logan hatte gelegentlich einen Blick auf Kendall. Aber wenn Kendall sich zu ihm umdrehte, richtete er seinen Kopf wieder auf die Straße, als ob nichts geschehen wäre.  
Je mehr Kendall von Logan wusste, desto seltsamer wurde es. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Mitbewohner etwas vor ihm verbarg. Aber was?


	3. Chapter 3

_„Ich möchte mehr über dich wissen, Logan."_

_Logan keuchte leicht, als er Kendalls heißen Atem seinen Hals strich. Der Junge versuchet seine Atmung zu beruhigen, als Kendall dauernd zarte Küsse auf seinem Hals platzierte. Konnte es aber nicht halten und ein Schauder kam heraus. Er schluckte das Stöhnen in seiner Kehle runter, als Kendalls Hand von seinem Oberkörper entlang ging und bei der Beule seiner Jeans anhielt. Kendall lächelte gegen seinen Hals und küsste diese._

_„Ww-Was willst du wissen?", schaffte es Logan zu sagen. Kendall drückte auf Logans Beule und dieser konnte das Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten. Kendall grinste wieder gegen seinen Hals und fing an, seinen Plus-Punkt zu knabbern „Oh…"_

_Kendalls Hand bewegte sich von der Ausbuchtung weg, was Logan zum Stöhnen brachte. Kendall hörte auf an Logans Hals zu knabbern und sah in seine Augen. „Alles. Was dich an macht. Was dich glücklich macht." Seine Hand wanderte unter den Bund von Logans Jogginghose und dann unter den Bund seiner Boxershorts. Logan stieß ein überraschendes Keuchen als Kendall…_

„Ich gehe, Logan!"

Logan schlug die Augen auf, als Kendalls Stimme ihn von seinen bisher besten Traum weckte. Er stöhnte und stand, mit einem Gefühl der Störung in seiner Jeans, auf. Ja, es würde sich darum kümmern, nachdem Kendall gehen wird. Er rieb sich den Kopf, zog sich aus und legte einen Handtuch um seine Taille. Vielleicht würde er auch einfach eine Dusche nehmen… Das Handtuch verbarg mindestens sein Problem besser als seine Schweißausbrüche.

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Kendall sah, wie er sich im Spiegel überprüfte. Er passte seine Haare an und machte sie wenig durcheinander, als er Logan sichtete. „Da bist du ja, Ich wollte grade gehen, aber ich wollte deine Meinung hören." Er entfernte sich vom Spiegeln und zeigte mit den Händen, sein Outfit. Er trug ein weißes Hemd mit einer schönen dunkelblauen Jacke drüber. Er trug auch eine dunkelblaue Hose und schwarze Schuhe. Seine Haare waren perfekt zersaust und das machte Kendall sexy, aber nicht zu sexy, dass James ihn angreifen würde, wenn er ihn sieht. Logan schluckte, als er seinen Schwanz zucken spürte. Das war nicht hilfreich.

„Du siehst erstaunlich aus, Kendall.", sagte Logen und tat sein bestes nicht zu meckern. „James kann glücklich sein." Es war eine Schande, dass er es für James verschwenden würde. Logan wünschte sich, dass es nur für ihn wäre. „Wenn das alles war, dann gehe ich jetzt duschen. Das Nickerchen, welches ich nahm, brachte mich zum schwitzen und ich fühl mich eklig." Er ging ins Badezimmer, sagte auf Wiedersehen, als er ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Er bewegte seinen Kopf ein wenig, aber genug, dass er sehen konnte, dass James an der Tür stand und er auch, wie Kendall, erstaunlich aussah.

„Bereit zu gehen?". James atmete, alles in Kendalls Richtung. Logan sah, wie Kendall errötete und das machte ihn wütend. Kendall nickte und ging mit James weg, während Logan ihnen mit zornigen Augen hinterher sah. Er sollte die Nacht mit Kendall verbringen. Doch James musste reinplatzen und ihn ihm wegnehmen. Was hatte er, dass Logan nicht hatte?

Logan realisierte, dass nicht mehr Duschen musste, denn der Gedanke das Kendall bei James ist, hat sein Problem „getötet".

Logan konnte nicht einschlafen. Gedanken, was Kendall und James jetzt im Moment machen könnte, wenn zurück bei ihm ist, stört ihn machte den Schlaf unmöglich. Was ist, wenn sie zurück in James Wohnung gingen und in diesem Augeblick Sex hatten? Dann würde Kendall ausziehen und mit James zusammen leben, wo immer er auch lebte.

Er saß auf der Couch und sah, mit einem Blick, auf die Tür, dass sich wie Stunden anfühlten. Gegen 3 Uhr morgens, hörte er, wie sich jemand in Richtung der Tür schlich. Seine Augen öffneten sich um einen James im Barfuß und nackten Oberkörper zu sehen.

„Wie ich sehe, verlässt du Kendall, bevor die Sonne aufgeht.", spottete Logan, was James erschreckte und sich dann umdrehte.

„Logan.", sagte James und legte seine Hand auf sein Herz. „Warst du die ganze Zeit hier? DU hast die Scheiße aus mir erschreckt." Seine Brust ging schnell rauf und runter, als er wieder zum Atem versuchte. „Und nein, ich wollte Kendall nicht verlassen, bevor die Sonne aufging. Ich habe ihn ein Zettel hinterlassen, wo drauf steht, dass ich in den frühen Morgenstunden Unterricht habe, dass ich vergessen hatte, welches auch wahr ist. Plus, Carlos wird sich sicher wundern, wo ich bin."

Logan hob eine Augenbraue. „Du lebst mit Carlos zusammen? Also ist Kendall für dich nur ein Nebenfick, wenn Carlos zu langweilig wird?"

James Augen weiteten sich. „Zur Hölle nein! Carlos ist wie ein Bruder für mich!"

Logan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag dich nicht James. Und ich möchte, dass du die Hölle von Kendall fern beleibst! Ich glaube nicht, dass du gut genug für ihn bist. Er braucht niemanden, der ihn nur fick und ihn dann verlässt. Er braucht jemanden, der ihn lieben und bei ihm bleiben wird."

James sah Logan ungläubig an. „ Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe, dass du mich nicht magst. Aber Kendall ist nicht einfach nur ein Fick. I mag ihn wirklich. Wir haben auch nicht miteinander geschlafen. Wir haben uns nur einen Film angesehen und etwas rum gemacht. Kendall sagte, dass er nicht weitergehen wollte und ich respektiere es." Er drehte sich um, öffnete die Tür und die kalte Nachtluft blies gegen seine Haut. „Es tut mir leid, dass du denkst, ich seie nicht gut genug für Kendall. Ich hoffe, dass ich deine Meinung eines Tages ändern kann." Dann verließ er die Wohnung und Logan rauchte vor Wut. Dieser Bastard!

Logan stürmte in Richtung Badezimmer, kramte in den Schubladen herum und suchte was, dass ihn beruhigen könnte. Er schob sich an die Q-Tips , Zahnbürsten und Zahnseide vorbei, ehe er sein Ziel fand; Rasierklingen. Er riss die Verpackung auf, nahm sich eins heraus und ließ die anderen auf den Boden fallen. Er legte die Rasierklinge auf sein Handgelenk und zog dran. Er spürte ein Gewichtsauftrieb in seiner Brust und lächelte, als das Blut aus seinem Handgelenk floss.

„Hey Logan, hast du James ge-" Logan blickte hoch und sah, dass Kendall ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Er stürzte sich auf ihn, wobei die Klinge aus seiner Hand fiel. „Logan, was zum Teufel machst du da?". Er hob den Jungen hoch, ging zu der Spüle und spülte sein Handgelenk. „Warum hast du geritzt?"

Logan fing an zu weinen. Es war James! Er erzählte mir, dass du mich nicht als Mitbewohnter magst und wollte, dass ich ausziehe. Ich bin nur wirklich emotional und habe überreagiert." Er wischte sich eine kleine Träne weg. „Die Wahrheit ist Kendall, das ich nie wirklich gut darin war, Freunde zu bekommen. Als ich endlich hierher zog und ich dich traf, fachte ich, dass ich endlich einen Freund gefunden habe. Aber wie es scheint nicht." 

Kendall fühlte, wie sein Herz brach. Der gebrochene Junge vor ihn, wollte nur einen Freund haben. Kendall war sich nicht sicher über die Sache mit James. James schien so nett und freundlich so sein. „Logan, bist du sicher, dass er das gesagt hat? Es klingt nicht so nach ihm."

Logan blinzelte. „Es tut mir so Leid Kendall. Ich wollte es nicht vermasseln, was du mit James hattest. Ich sollte einfach mein Mund halten. Ich habe alles ruiniert!", er griff nach der Klinge, doch Kendall nahm es wieder weg von ihm, was dazu brachte, dass Logan lauter schrie, „Gib mir die Klinge Kendall! GIB ES MIR!"

Kendall hob den Jungen von dem Boden auf, trug ihn in sein Zimmer und setzte ihn auf sein Bett. „Logan, Logie bitte beruhig dich." Er wickelte den Jung in seinen Armen und rieb seinen Rücken. „Psst, es ist okay Logan. Etwas schlafen könnte dir gut tun, okay? Ich werde morgen mal mit James reden." Er küsste die Seite von Logan Stirn, was Logan zum Erröten brachte. „Geh schlafen, Logan." Er stieg von dem Bett runter, ging zur der Tür im seinem Zimmer und drehte sich um. „Oh, und hör nicht auf James. Ich bin dein Freund." 

„Warte!" rief Logan, was Kendall zum stoppen brachte. „Das klingt ziemlich peinlich. Aber könntest du heute Nacht bei mir schlafen? Normalerweise, wenn ich mich aufgeregt fühle, mage ich es, wenn jemand nah bei mir ist. Das beruhigt mich ein wenig."

Kendall lächelte. „Klar. Ich zieh mich nur kurz um und dann werde ich hier schlafen."

Nachdem Kendall seinen Pyjama angezogen hatte, ging er zu Logan ins Bett und beobachtete mit ihm einige Wiederholungen von The Bing Bang Theory. Die beiden schliefen langsam ein und Kendall wickelte seine Arme um Logans Mitte. Logan lächelte boshaft, bevor er auch einschlief.

Er war so nah, dass Kendall sein wird. Er konnte es fühlen.

_Kendall,_

_Letzte Nacht, war die beste Nacht, seit ich hier auf der Schule gekommen bin. Ich weiß, es war nur unser erstes Date, doch ich fühle mich sehr stark mit dir verbunden. Ich habe in den Morgenfrühen Unterricht, sodass ich dich leider verlassen musste. Außerdem habe ich Carlos nicht gesagt, dass ich irgendwo bleiben würde und ich wollte nicht, dass er ausflippt._

_Oh! Glaubst du, Logan würde auch mal mit uns einen Film ansehen? Ich gehe manchmal mit Carlos raus und vielleicht könnte Logan mitkommen, damit sich Carlos weniger als drittes Rad am Wagen fühlt. Glaubst du, er wäre damit einverstanden?_

_Wir werden uns morgen sehen,_

_James_

Eine Mischung von Gelb und Orange übernahm die Notiz. Logan hielt es über einem kleinen Mülleimer außerhalb der Universität. Es war früh am Morgen und Kendall schlief noch in seinem Bett. Logan war früh aufgestanden, vergaß, dass James einen Brief an Kendall hinterlassen hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte Kendall den Brief noch nicht gesehen, bevor er Logan geröstet hat.

Logan schloss seinen Feuerzeug und beobachtete, wie die Notiz in Flammen aufging, bevor er den Mülleimer schloss.


End file.
